The present invention relates generally to vehicle fuel systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for synchronizing the fuel system, ignition system, and engine of a vehicle.
Alternative fuels have become an ever-greater concern in the search to conserve energy. The development of alternative powerplants for use in automotive vehicles is a goal of automobile manufacturers. The alternative powerplant must provide the required power needed to operate a vehicle, and at the same time be energy efficient, reduce emissions, and be cost effective. One such alternative powerplant under consideration is a hydrogen fueled internal combustion engine.
Hydrogen fueled internal combustion engines can potentially be cleaner burning and have increased fuel efficiency compared to gasoline engines. Hydrogen fueled internal combustion engines also produce nearly zero hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, and carbon dioxide in contrast to traditional gasoline fueled internal combustion engines. Hydrogen engines can operate on a wide range of flammable mixtures. Hydrogen mixtures also have low ignition energy, so that local heating can cause undesirable ignition of the gases in the intake manifold. The wide range of flammable mixtures and low ignition energy also mean that exhaust gases can undesirably ignite any flammable mixture in the exhaust manifold. The hydrogen engine is therefore prone to undesirable exhaust detonation and intake backfiring.
It would therefore be desirable when starting and operating to have a method of operation for a hydrogen engine that prevents introduction of hydrogen fuel during times when there is no ignition spark or when that spark is improperly timed. It would also be desirable to prevent operation of the hydrogen engine when a potential environment for hydrogen ignition exits outside an engine cylinder. Proper control of hydrogen fuel introduction and ignition during vehicle operation improves performance, economy and reliability of hydrogen engines.
An improved gaseous fuelled engine control system for introduction of fuel and application of ignition is provided herein by the present invention. The foregoing and other advantages are provided by a method and apparatus of operating an ignition system and a fuel system of a vehicle. An ignition and fuel control system of a vehicle is provided including a controller. The controller is electrically coupled to an ignition system, a fuel system, a crankshaft position sensor, and a camshaft position sensor. The crankshaft position sensor generates a crankshaft position signal. A camshaft position sensor generates a camshaft position signal. The controller determines a crankshaft position and a camshaft position in response to the crankshaft position signal and the camshaft position signal respectively. The controller identifies reference engine cylinders in response to the crankshaft position and the camshaft position and generates synchronization values. The controller also enables the ignition system and the fuel system in response to these synchronization values.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it prevents intake backfiring of fuel in a vehicle intake system.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it prevents fuel detonation in a vehicle exhaust system.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it increases the feasibility of using hydrogen as an alternative internal combustion engine fuel. The use of hydrogen fuel potentially increases fuel efficiency and engine efficiency.
The present invention itself, together with further objects and attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.